This invention relates to a battery arrangement in a small watercraft, and more particularly to an improved arrangement wherein the battery is contained in an accessible watertight compartment disposed immediately under the seat of the watercraft for affording easy access to the battery for servicing.
One type of popular small watercraft is propelled by a jet propulsion unit and is designed to be operated by a single rider who is seated on the seat in straddle-like fashion. Generally, this type of watercraft has a compartment formed by the lower portion of the hull and the deck of the watercraft wherein an internal combustion engine is contained. Typically, a battery is also positioned within this compartment near the engine. In some watercraft of this type, access to this compartment for storage and/or servicing of the mechanical and electrical components contained therein is sometimes provided by a releasably connected hatch which exposes an opening through the control bridge of the watercraft. However, with this type of arrangement, the battery is usually positioned rearwardly of and at a distance from the hatch opening so as to make it difficult to service. Arrangements have also been proposed where the battery is located below the seat but not immediately under it for easy servicing.
It is therefore a principle object of this invention to provide an arrangement in a small watercraft where the battery is positioned immediately below a detachably affixed seat of the watercraft so that the battery is easily accessible to a rider for servicing.